A razão
by Double Side
Summary: Uma fic tosca que uma autora tosca fez em uma hora tosca xD. Musica: The Reason. Raito descobre a falta que Ryuuzaki o faz e vai visitar seu tumulo. Enjoy, onegai? º¬º


**BIC:**

**Outra fic de DN! \o\**

**Musica: The Reason, by Hoobastank!**

**Enjoy n.n**

* * *

**_A Razão:_**

****

**_I'm not a perfect person_**

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

Três da manhã e não consigo dormir. Eu finalmente venci! Demorei um pouco para finalmente alcançar a vitória e agora eu a consegui. Como é doce seu sabor. Não me arrependo pela espera que tive, pois este delicioso gosto vale tudo pelo que eu passei.

Pego o livro dos deuses. Meu livro. Sou Deus agora. O Deus do novo mundo, o meu mundo.

Pena que não estás mais aqui para poder ver o quão poderoso sou, seu detetive de quinta.

Com este livro negro eu escrevo o nome dos seres que não tem o direito de permanecer no meu mundo, pois sou Deus e sou a justiça.

Porém...

_**There's many things I wish I** **didn't do**_

_Tem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer, mas não fiz_

_**But I continue learning**_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você_

_**And so, I have to say before I go**_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

Ao olhar as páginas de meu divino instrumento, algo me parece faltar. A segurá-lo tão firmemente em minhas mãos, minha mente foi para longe. Senti um aperto no coração, que tenho de confessar, não lembrava que o possuía. Toquei sutilmente o local, tentando ora descobrir o motivo, ora suprimi-la. Olhei para meu Death Note. 'Caderno da Morte', é este seu significado. Agora eu estou achando seu significado tão... Não sei explicar.

Algo realmente me falta e tenho que descobrir o que é. Deuses têm de possuir todos seus desejos. Por que comigo tem de ser diferente?

Olho para um retrato que Misa em deu. Ela é apenas uma peça de meu jogo, e está perdendo a utilidade.

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você..._

Saio de minha casa e começo a caminhar pela noite gélida e um pouco sombrio. A lua e as estrelas hoje resolveram não brilhar.

Caminho.

Caminho.

E caminho... Paro em um lugar trevoso e adentro no mesmo. Caminho por entre as lápides, algumas alvas como a neve, outras mais acinzentadas pelo tempo. Todas com muitas flores coloridas, posso vê-las, mesmo estando escuro. Caminho mais um pouco e paro em uma lápide alva, com certeza é a mais recente de todo o cemitério. É simples, se comparada com as restantes, porém continua sendo bela. Nela não consta nenhum nome, apenas sua foto. Não lembro de alguém tê-la posto aqui, mas mesmo assim a seguro com minhas gélidas e trêmulas mãos.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_Eu sinto muito ter te magoado_

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

_É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_E toda a dor que eu te fiz passer_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas_

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

Toco seu rosto fotografado por trás do vidro do retrato. Sua face... Tão diferente das demais... Mas nunca deixando de ser bela. Bela demais.

Eu queria tê-la tocado quando tive oportunidades, mas eu apenas a feri com aqueles socos. Seus olhos negros como esta noite. Nunca vi olhos que transmitissem tanta certeza como os seus. Porém também nunca os vi brilhar. Seus lábios, alvos como o resto de seu corpo. Sempre me pareceram ser puros e intocados.Queria tanto tê-los tirado a primicia.

Sinto o coração apertar mais e me ajoelho a sua lápide.

Será que o que desejo eu já perdi? Será que eu o deixei escapar?

Sim...

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você..._

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você..._

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você..._

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você..._

Mas não pode ser. Deuses não amam. Deuses não possuem sentimentos. Deuses apenas possuem desejos ou ganância. E meu desejo é ser o Deus deste mundo impune. Olho novamente para sua lápide. Tão nua, sem flores ou velas...

Eu sou um Deus... Que se apaixonou por um mortal. Mas eu não acredito como eu fui burro! Eu deveria... Ter me lembrado de meu coração pelo menos uma vez! E eu veria... Eu veria que eu... Que eu te amo...

Sinto minha face tornando-se úmida e percebo: eu estou chorando. Há quanto tempo eu não choro? Acho que nunca chorei...

Será que se eu tivesse jogado toda a minha ganância, hoje estaríamos juntos e felizes? Será que teríamos nos tornados amigos e não inimigos?

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

Não. Eu lhe feri. Você me via como um amigo. Lembrei-me de suas palavras, ditas tão calma, porém verdadeiramente: 'Raito-kun é meu primeiro e único amigo'. Você me via mesmo como um amigo, não 'Ryuuzaki'?

E olha onde você parou agora, por cauda deste 'amigo'.

Agora você está morto, a sete palmos e você morreu em meus braços. Nunca vou me esquecer de seus olhos, já cançados da certeza, fitarem os meus, como se dissesse: 'eu sempre soube...'.

Nunca me senti tão longe de você como eu me sinto agora. Nem reparei, mas estou deitado sobre a lápide fria e alva. Volta Ryuuzaki... Volta pra mim... Sem você serei um Deus incompleto... Venha governar este mundo comigo... Pra sempre...

Olho para o céu que está começando a apresentar um tom alaranjado muito belo. O dia está amanhecendo e eu tenho de ir.

_**A reason to start over new**_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você..._

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

Corro refazendo meu caminho e saio deste lugar tristemente calmo e dirijo-me até um parque, onde eu sei que existe um lindo campo de flores. Colho algumas rosas, algumas margaridas e alguns lírios.

Volto a correr até sua lápide e deposito as flores que arranjei. Não estão tão belas como você merece, mas acho que irá gostar. Sua lápide nua agora está colorida.

Sorrio sentindo que o aperto foi embora.

Viro as costas e sigo para casa.

-Foi bom conversar com você Ryuuzaki.

Sinto um calor imenso envolver todo o meu corpo e alma. É você? Sim... Sinto seu cheiro de morango. Seria impossivel eu me enganar. Tão bom senti-lo novamente... Nunca irei te esquecer e por favor... Nunca me esqueça.

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_Uma razão para tudo que eu faço_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você_


End file.
